Letters from the Lotus Country
by CoffeeTarts
Summary: America's been nagging the heck out of Vietnam to see how everyone's doing, so here she is! Send in your letters/love mail/hate mail/spring rolls and any of the sort and let Vietnam answer! No flames please. Inspired by the other 'Hetalia letter' stories!
1. Vietnam's Introduction!

Chào world.

Vietnam here. Apparently America's been nagging me to start 'writing letters and say hi to everyone' for once.., that thằng ngốc (America, not you other countries.., except maybe China).

You can address me as Vietnam or my human name, Khanh Nguyen.

Anyways, yes, feel free to send in letters. I'd like to see how you are all doing.

- Tạm biệt, Vietnam

P.S: America, please warn me about your .., 'unexpected visits', please..

* * *

><p><strong>* I don't mean to offend anybody - this is a personified version of Vietnammy version of Vietnam from Hetalia from my brain (or well, her words at least). * I DON'T OWN HETALIA! (Though I wish I did).**

**Here goes! I've decided to jump onto the 'letters' bandwagon and start up 'Letters from the Lotus Country'. No flames, please. ^_^;**

**If you were wondering, yes I do use Google translate because even though I'm a Vietnamese person (who fails at writing/typing Viet), I can't type it or write it for poop, though I can read it and speak it.**

**So, don't kill me.., and send it your letters! Rated T in case Vietnam's temper gets out of hand and she needs to whip out her trusty rice paddle.., and in case France is here, no?**

**I'm going to try to keep it as humorous as I can, but also imput proper knowledge concerning the country. xD**

**P.S: I picked out Vietnam's name – not a canon one, since I honestly don't know what her canon one is.., if anyone knows, feel free to let me know and I'll change it! .., I do like the name 'Khanh' though, so, meh.**

**CoffeeTarts, out~**


	2. Singapore 1

Dear Tam:

Hey there how have you been doing? When was the last time we talked, it was the last ASEAN meeting, lah? I hope that you are doing well and that you are not letting Yao bully you over the Spratlys. I know what it is like to have much bigger nations try to push you around. Well, I have starting talking to Indonesia again but if Malaysia threatens to shut off my water again I am going to hurt people. Their are my siblings and I love them but sometimes I feel they don't respect me.

Dispute with Yao aside I hope that you doing well? If you are not busy, please stop by and pay me a visit, I just love showing my *fine* city off to people, maybe we could go shopping. Tell me when your free and we can talk later.

Love,

Margaret Ann Chang, Singapore.

* * *

><p>To Margaret,<p>

I've been doing fine. It's really good to hear from you again. It has been that long, hasn't it?

.., He hasn't been bullying me too much, don't worry. If he does, I have my rice paddle with me. The only way he's bullying me is messing with my oil exploration efforts near the islands. He may be my big brother, but.., you know. It is still very hard to forgive him.

Bigger nations pushing me around.., I just show them my rice paddle.., ha. Though that's not all I use it for, of course. I use it properly.

Indonesia? And how are they doing? If Malaysia does, do so. Show you can defend yourself as a sibling, whether it be words or weapons.

Ah, I am doing fine, thank you. I'll keep the invitation in mind. In return, you should come and visit in Saigon. I'm sure I could find some áo dài's you can wear. Please keep my invitation in mind as well.

Hope you come soon,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I'm doing well for my first letter.., bah. Thanks for your letters you guys! :) I'm getting to replying to them right now! Then off I go to update my other stories.., [shot] Also, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong with my information, yes?**


	3. Indiana 1

Khanh,

Hm... I don't know what to ask. Oh! What do you mean 'unexpected visits'? If he just comes there out of the blue, why is there the single quotation marks?

By the way, I'm American, so I apologize for the idiot annoying you. (I also did a project on you in sixth grade. I have high respect for you.)

- Mikayla (Call me Indiana if you like)

* * *

><p>To Mikayla,<p>

He just pops in out of nowhere.., one time, he almost gave me a heart attack while I was picking rice out in the fields, Chúa ơi.., he got a whack from my paddle afterwards. And I apologize for that, sometimes I grow sleepy and don't watch myself sometimes. Thank you for pointing it out, though.

It's quite fine.., I can tolerate with him most of the time. It's just.., all of the peppiness, you know? Sometimes I can't get my work done with him around. I'm sorry if I offended you or any of the other states by calling America an idiot.

You did? I greatly appreciate that. Indiana has always been a state that interested me and I respect you as well. I have always wanted to ride one of the historic carousels in your state.., Maybe I can stop by sometime and see them with you?

Write back soon,

Vietnam

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, even though Vietnam states Alfred's an idiot, for some reason I can see her really liking him. xD [Is a total AmericaVietnam/ Star Combi couple lover]**

**Anyways, still hope I'm doing alright with the letters! I had to keep from putting smiley faces in the letters since, well, they're letters. xD**


	4. Vina 1

Chao Viet nam (I'm not going to try typing with accents... I want to see how bad/well I am at spelling), I was wondering how you felt when you became IndoChina with Laos and Cambodia. And, who's your closest friend? (I've always wanted to know)

- *gives egg rolls and pho* Chao Vina.

* * *

><p>To Vina,<p>

You're not bad at your spelling at all. You're doing quite well, actually.

How I felt? I tolerated it for a while, since I also gained from being made into Indochina with Laos and Cambodia. The trading techniques were quite useful. Then it was just getting out of hand, so I decided I wanted to gain back my independence. Though, I do feel bad for having dragged Laos and Cambodia into the Vietnam War right after I gained independence.

On to the topic of my closest friend.., Laos and Cambodia I'm close with, though I don't know how they still feel about the war.., I'm close to Thailand and Taiwan as well.., ah, I'm not too sure, xin lổi. I will get back to you on that..,

Thank you for your Vietnamese food – I'm going to enjoy it. You should come visit my country so I can cook for you.

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to worry about how I'm doing with these [shot] ._. I think I'm doing alright. I'm open to critiques via pm, since the reviews are probably going to be used to send in letters.., sorry, guys.**

**I love you guys, seriously. xD My third letter and I'm so happy. Thank you guys! **


	5. Callie 1

Hi Viet! (Can I call you Viet?) I'm glad you started writing letters, it was getting kind of boring with everyone else doing it. I'm Vietnamese, but I live in California, so you can just call me Callie or something.

...I just realized how much I sound like Indiana. Oh well, I've enclosed a nice present for you (and for the benefit of all other VnXAm supporters) *sends a picture of Alfred wearing a Vietnamese flag t-shirt* Also, please don't hit me. I'm pretty sure rice paddles hurt.

-Callie

* * *

><p>Dear Callie,<p>

I don't mind you calling me Viet, go ahead.

Ah, I see. Well, how're you doing? I do hope you're doing well. In California? You are in one of America's states? Is it nice there..?

.., W-what is this? .., It's .., it's not like I _like_ that bafoon. No. Not at all. Never. The fanart has gotten crazy..,

But, um.., thank you for your kind gift..,

I don't hurt friends.., but I have heard being hit by my rice paddle hurts.

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Viet-chan's tooooooooootally deeeeeeenying it! [smacked by a rice paddle]**

**Vietnam: ^_^.. Xin lou, but I do not think CoffeeTarts can come to the author's note right now, so I'm going to fill in for her.., I do NOT like America..**

**CoffeeTarts: D: DON'T DENY IT TO YOUR STAR COMBI COUPLE FANS. [/runs]**

**Harhar. Anyways, ;D hope I'm still doing alright. I hope I'm not making Vietnam too unemotional. ;_;**


	6. Quynh 1

Hi Viet-chan! I have always been proud to be a Vietnamese ! (Am I being a bit hyper?) My name is Quynh Mai. I'm from Ha Noi our capital city :D I know we Vietnamese have always been strong considering our history of kicking America's and France's and China's butts(no offence Alfred!)but I think, we should be more gentle and kind and show our sweeter and softer side:D Kay? Thumbs up if u agree! Besides Alfred seems to have huge crushes on u recently :D And can I know you opinion about Yao and our East Sea problem? And I am learning English so can you introduce me to one of your American friends so we can be pen friends? (Oh great I'm being Hyper) Sorry for all those ranting up there teehee :D Really nice to write to you. Muah!

Quynh Mai

* * *

><p>To Quynh,<p>

Ah, chào. I'm glad you're proud about your country and no, not at all. America is.., more hyper than you, so I'm used to it, along with Korea bounding around here sometimes..,

You are from Ha Noi? Interesting.., I hope you like it there. We have been strong, haven't we? Nations and their people must be strong to defend themselves.

I-I have a soft side.., Just.., I prefer to stay "on my toes", as Americans would say - .., I hope America isn't rubbing off on me too much..,

As for my opinions on big brother China and our East Sea problem.., I really don't talk to Yao much, but when I do, I often get into arguments with him.., I suppose it's still hard to forgive him.

For the problem: there have been a lot of issues.., if Cambodia and Thailand do not deal with their problem, I might need to put an end to it.., and I am still arguing with China with this, so.., I hope that's all you'd like to know.

I'm sorry? He does? .., I.., er.., see..,

I would be happy too. Ranting is quite fine. Nice to write to you as well, Ms. Mai.

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>Viet-chan's in denial again~ kufufu [shot for Mukuro laugh]**

**Also, correct me if I'm wrong with my information, yes? xD and thank you for your letters, guys!**


	7. Singapore 2

Dear Khanh,

I am glad to hear that you are doing well and that both you and Maria mei, mei are standing up for yourselves well enough. Like I said, don't let him bully you.

Indonesia jie, jie is doing well enough. She shall be coming by to visit some time soon I am looking foward to it. And as for Malaysia don't worry to much about me. You may have your rice paddle, but I have my rattan cane ^.^.

Thank you some much for the invitation, I need to see the Paris of the Oreint more often. An ao dai would really that would be amazing. You are such a dear.

Love,

Margaret Ann Chang, Singapore.

P.S.: Phillippines has been writing for quite some time and I am sure she would glad to hear from another ASEAN girl so please drop her a line.

(I regularly review solitarycloud's "Phillippines letters to the World" if you are intrested in dropping her a line)

* * *

><p>To Margaret,<p>

Cảm ơn for your concern and protectiveness, Singapore. I'm glad to hear so. I'm also glad Indonesia is doing fine as well.

Indonesia is coming to visit you? I hope you two enjoy spending time together. Do tell me if you guys have a good time or not.

Ah, rattan canes.., useful things, are they not?

I'd be happy to take you shopping to get an áo dài – we have many colors here in Vietnam, so it won't be hard to find your favorite, as well as some flats. I'd also be happy to treat you to some authentic Phở as well.

Continue with your prospering and with love from,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

P.S: I wouldn't mind sending Phillippines a letter – I shall get right on it, since I'd love to know how she is doing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I think I'll go review that now. xD Thanks~<strong>


	8. Indiana 2

I understand with the peppiness. (My dog's sister is too happy-go-lucky.) And no, I'm not offended at all. And it would awesome to have you over. Though, if I ever gloat about me having the world's largest children's museum, hit me with your rice paddle. I don't care how much it hurts, you're stopping me from becoming too much like America.

So how are things going on at your place?

- Mikayla

* * *

><p>To Mikayla,<p>

Your sister's dog? I'd love to meet it one day – dogs are quite energetic creatures, but also.., how do you say it.., "a man's best friend"?

It's quite fine to gloat – you're not the only one. I happen to have quite pride in my museums as well as my culture. (Feel free to hit me as you please.., but I won't guarantee me not defending myself if you happen to active a reflex of mine.., if that does happen then xin lổi ten times..,)

Things are doing quite fine, other than my occasional disputes with China.., and America coming by to visit, of course.

How're things where you are, Indiana?

Hope to hear from you again soon,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I would love to ride on a carousel in Indiana.., [nodnod]**


	9. Vina 2

Chao Viet nam~!

How are you doing? (Just to let you know I'm American-Vietnamese, so I might be hovering between annoying/loud and calm/mature in my letters :D ) I always wanted to know how you felt when people (countries and foreigners)asked why Vietnamese isn't in characters like many Asian languages. (It makes me feel bad, but I know the history behind it...because then I get angry at France)

-Chao, Vina *hands spring rolls*

* * *

><p>To Vina,<p>

I'm doing quite fine, actually. A bit tired from working in the rice fields, but it is nothing I can't handle.

How I felt?.., Well, I suppose it wasn't entirely France's fault.., I was just under a lot of western influence, so I switched to non-characterized letters. Though, I do know some of the Vietnamese would like to bring back Chinese characters to keep the language more.., "pure".

So, I suppose I'm sort of.., neutral? I do apologize for those who want to change it back to the characters..,

Ah, thank-you for the spring rolls. I shall go eat them with nước mắm or nước tương đậu phộng .., I can never really decide between eating it with fish sauce or peanut sauce..,

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>I reaaaaaaaally hope I got my information right about the chracters.<strong>

**Sorry if I didn't really answer your question! D: **


	10. Callie 2

Hi again Viet! Aww, don't deny it, we know you know we know you lke Alfred. *sends a rose (which is actually the national flower of the US...I think)*

Why yes, it is nice in California. Most of the time it's warm, but it can get cold in the winter. Our beaches are really nice too! You should definately visit *thinks of all the implications, laughs, then runs*

-Callie

PS: Remember, it's either Alfred or Ivan. Your choice. XD

* * *

><p>To Callie,<p>

I do not like that imbecile of a hyperactive c-country..,

I would love to visit.., isn't it warm now since it is summer? Though Vietnam grows extremely hot in the summer.., with humid rains as well.

Why're you running away, Callie?

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

P.S: …

P.P.S: My hand was shaking while I wrote the letter – I did not, at all, stutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, she's in denial. [is sitting in a safe closet]**

**xD California~ I actually live there~ .., maybe. [/shift eyes]**


	11. Callie 3

Well, they say third times a charm, so hi again, Viet! Hehe, okay, we understand.

Yup, it's pretty warm over here. Luckily I've got nice breezes from the ocean, so it doesn't get so hot it becomes unbearable. How do you stand the humidity?

I'm running to a nice safe closet in case my idiot of a country happens to come over and provoke an attack of course!

-Callie

* * *

><p>To Callie,<p>

That is another American saying, yes? And ah, chào to you too, Callie.

We also have oceans here in Vietnam, but the way I cool down is just wear thin clothing and turn on a fan..,

Oh really? And what countries would that be? Quite a unique idea..,

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>And yay, another letter~ thanks~<strong>


	12. Singapore 3

Dear Khanh,

You are welcome, glad to hear that you are doing well and the you, Maria mei, mei and Yao are trying to settle things peacfully . I hope things work out of the best.

Thank you, I enjoyed talking to jie, jie. Thank you so much for asking.

Indeed they are, SIA. Though thankfully I haven't had to use mine in a while. Especially since Indonesia and Malaysis haven't given me trouble latelty.

Oh yes, and ao dai would be lovely. Yours is *so* pretty somtimes I wish I had your body. I think I would look good ina nice Red one though.

Pho is GREAT almost as good as Chicken Rice, but not quit ^.^. I kid though I would be honored to have some of your cooking.

*Hugs and Kisses*

Magaret.

* * *

><p>To Margaret,<p>

I hope things also work out.., there is no stopping an argument with Yao unless it drags on for a while, no?

Of course. I care for you, after all.

Maybe you can use them to bash France around now and then..? He keeps trying to make perverted advances on both me and Taiwain..,

E-eh..? .., t-that's flattering, thank you.., ah. I know the best place not too far away from a candy shop, if you're interested in getting some sweets after..,

Aha, I must agree, you are right. I do love chicken rice – ah, cơm gà. I actually sometimes prefer beef over chicken, though.

I'd be glad to cook some for you.

With equal hugs,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>Gee, good job. I'm hungry now. xD [thumbs up] Keep the letters coming~**


	13. Indiana 3

Everything is fine at my place. America and I have been planning to go to the zoo at my place to get a close up on the tiger (because they are awesome!).

I just found out about this. There is a Little Saigon in Orange County, California. And other ones in America, there's even a Little Vietnam! (I don't have one, so I never knew.)

- Mikayla

* * *

><p>To Mikayla,<p>

That's good to hear – oh? .., Make sure he doesn't try feeding it hamburgers. I remember when he tired doing that to the tigers in my zoos..,

Really? I know that there is a "Vietnam Town" in San Jose, California. I guess Alfred must really be liking my culture.

Best regards,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, there is! I got curious and Google'd it. [nodnod]**


	14. Leeward Islands 1

Hiya, Vietnam~

I'm the Leeward Islands, known to a lot of the world as "those group of islands at the north part of the West Indies", but I prefer Lottie.

I just wanted to say hi and wave frantically!

Oh yeah, and pho' is amazing!

~Charlotte "Lottie" Altimonte

* * *

><p>To Lottie,<p>

Ah, hello. How are you? I have heard of those islands.., they're quite pretty.

Well, hello to you too.

Phở is amazing, yes. Maybe you should come by and visit sometime? I enjoy cooking for my friends.

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>Ren~ Sorry for randomly poofing! My PM thing was being stupid.., (100 PM limit). Blah. Leeward Islands~~<strong>


	15. Philippines 1

Kamusta Ate Khanh~! X3

Cool! I see you're joining the bandwagon as well, huh? Thanks again for the letters. It's great hearing from you and they really made my day XDDD

Anyway,my boss gave me a really short break from work so I thought I'd say hi :DDD

Sorry if my letter's too short and messy. My brain still hurts from that last batch of paperwork and the fact I have a couple more mountains to go doesn't help either, ugh...*groans*

Well got to go. Talk to you more later.

Love,

Maria Isabella dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. I've been hearing rumors a certain perverted French nation is planning to visit Asia soon... I'm not sure if they're true but please be careful or bring your oar around ^_^

((Hi! I know I should really be updating my fic but I wanted to drop a letter first. thanks again~! X3))

* * *

><p>To Maria,<p>

Ah, yes I am, after some constant nagging from Alfred. Also, anytime. I'm glad you're doing well, aha.

I'm glad you get to relax and enjoy your summer for a bit. I also hope that work isn't piling on you too much.., I have paperwork as well, but I finished a few minutes ago.

It's quite fine. Maybe you should take a nap later? Naps help the brain.

With hugs,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

P.S. Dear geez, thank-you. I shall keep that in mind – oh dear.., I just got a knock on the door.., I pray it isn't who I think it is.., also, did you wish Alfred a happy birthday yet?

* * *

><p><strong>(( Hey~ It's fine. It's summer and writers procrastinate XD [guilty] and anytime~ ))**


	16. Leeward Islands 2

(S'no problem, the PM limit is annoying~ and yay for obscurity!)

What's your personal favorite Vietnamese dish? Mine would be to be pho'. It's just so yummy!

I'd love to come over~

~Lottie

* * *

><p>To Lottie,<p>

Mine would probably be phở as well.., though, it is tied with spring rolls.

I could show you around once I am done with work, if you don't mind.

Write back soon,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p>((And that is why I can't reply to you right now!))<p> 


	17. Leeward Islands 3

Dear Khanh,

That would be awesome! I'm definitely looking forward to it. I'll see if I can bring some pelau, which is my favourite food.

~Lottie

* * *

><p>To Lottie,<p>

Pelau? That sounds familiar.., is it good?

Also, have you been talking to erm.., Antonio lately? He seems a little depressed over Romano..,

With care,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. Yay for SpaMano randomness. xD<strong>


	18. Singapore 4

Dear Khanh,

I hope that you are still doing well and that you, Maria and Yao are still on track to work things out. It can only be helpful to all of us to work out a peacfull soloution, esp since I can just imagine what regional instablity would do to my stock market *cries*.

Really, that prev, he has been handsy as usual lately. I actually gave him a whack a while back at the last World Meeting when he tried to slip is hand up my skirt. *Writes many very evil sounding things in Chinese, Malay and Tamil.* I shall give him ten lashes five for both of you. OUR HONOR AS ASIAN WOMEN SHALL BE DEFENDED, SIA.

That sounds like fun, I like sweet things.

And I would *love* to have you cook for me.

Love,

Margaret.

P.S.: How things going between you and Thailand, I heard that you both spending a lot of time with eachother ^.^

* * *

><p>To Margaret,<p>

I am and we are.., slowly. Maria and I are getting along just fine. It's just Yao. But, I agree. Don't cry!

He has.., I had to stay locked in my house for a day thanks to him.., aha, thank-you. It shall. I'll make sure to give him whackings with my rice paddle for the both of us..,

Sweets are delicious, especially during the summer..,

I would love to taste some dishes from you as well, if you don't mind.

With hugs,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

P.S. Um.., good. It was odd for me to be driving the motorcycle rather than him this time for lunch, though. I do not trust him with vehicles anymore..,

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely little ThaiViet shippers, oh how I love you all. xD<strong>


	19. Philippines 2

Dear Ate Khanh,

Kuya Alfred? Ah well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore. Him doing things like that is already expected~ :D

... I miss summer already. *sniffle* Lucky! Once I finish one mountain of paperwork, another one comes out. Seriously, sometimes I think my boss is trying to kill me with the amount of work he gives me... =_=

Waaah! I miss my siesta(nap) time! My boss banned me from taking naps on the weekdays *sniff*

Umm... Yeah, I texted him last July 4 but I think he didn't even notice. *sighs* I guess that's expected by now :)

Yay~! *hugs you back* I love hugs! Except maybe from South Korea, every time I let him hug me he always ends up "accidentally" touching me in the wrong place. He gets my walis (broomstick) for that.

With more hugs (and bananas too!),

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Like I said, I sent you bananas~ XDDD

* * *

><p>To Ria,<p>

Exactly, that darn blonde thằng ngốc..,

If you'd like, I could come over and help you – if it's not trouble, that is. I hope your boss doesn't mind..,

Aha, then sleep in without him knowing.., but then that'd be irresponsible.., ah. Maybe if I do come over, I can help you finish work early so you can sleep in longer?

He was probably too busy stuffing himself with those grease filled hamburgers..,

You don't know how much my little brother South Korea enjoys groping people. It's terrifying, actually. I'd blame Yao for it, but I refuse to talk to him for a while.

With hugs once more,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam

P.S. I'm sending you over some banana cake dessert with this. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my god I fail at life. [shot] XD I misspelled Philippines quite a few times.., sorry. [/shot] IT'S FIXED NAO.**


	20. Leeward Islands 4

((Yay, Spamano~))

It is excellent, indeed!

No, I haven't been talking to Spain lately. Oh dear, I'll try to put a few good words in with Romano so that they can talk again. They make such a cute couple~

~Lottie

* * *

><p>To Lottie,<p>

I am glad to hear that. Care to have a food trade?

They do, don't they? Also, Hungary showed me something called 'yaoi'..? She tried explaining what it meant to me and also handed me something called a 'doujinshi'.., I'd talk to Japan about it but we're not on good terms..,

Any ideas?

From,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam

* * *

><p><strong>SpaMano~ .., oh, innocent little Viet-chan. xD<strong>


	21. Singapore 5

Dear Khanh,

That is good to hear, Yao has been rather pushy lately. I wonder if he shall get any worse now that one of his people is the number two at the IMF. Also, have you heard about the protests in Hong Kong. I wonder how he is going to react to them. Not that I am actually worried about Xiang or anything so don't get the wrong idea. I AM WORRIED ABOUT HONG KONG, well maybe a little.

Oh yes, please do that. Men sometimes have to be put in their place, lah? Oh, just kidding, they are not all that bad, mah?

Mmmmmmm that they are, when you come over I have take you to get some Kuih. I know you are going to love it.

Really, it would be a pleasure to cook for you, I already have a menu planned, SIA.

Really, he does seem to be rather reckless, lah. I hope you are both okay.

And congrats on your latest economic report, 5.6% GDP growth that is awesome.

Love,

Magaret, Singapore.

P.S.: I hope you were able to find you cellphone. Thailand seemed to b very worried when he stopped getting textss back from you, I wonder why, ^.^.

* * *

><p>To Margaret,<p>

Yao has indeed. I hope he isn't.., though, I have heard he's under a lot of 'stress'.

Ah, yes, I have heard. He isn't too happy about them either, I believe. Taiwan's been trying to comfort him..,

They do. And, sometimes (unless they are Francis).

What is Kuih? Is it good? I don't believe I have tried it before.., but, I believe in your word that I will enjoy it.

Cảm ơn for cooking for me as well.

He does.., sometimes.

Thank-you very much. My people and I try hard. I hope things are well with you.

With care,

Khanh Nguyen, Vietnam.

P.S.; He has? If you get the chance, tell him I am sorry.., and no, I have not. I also wonder why..,

* * *

><p><strong>ThaiNam again. YES!<strong>


End file.
